Its Gotta be Love
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: The start of Snape and Sinistra's relationship. Set before Triple Dog Dare.


Title: Its Gotta be Love

Author: Snowdrop

Paring: Snape/Sinistra

Rating: PG-13 for language

Disclaimer: Snape and Sinistra and the rest of characters **do not** belong to me.

A/N: This is a prequel to Triple Dog Dare that tells of the beginning of Severus Snape and Aurora Sinistra's relationship.  Please read and review? 

Its Gotta be Love!

The sorting feast would begin in almost ten minutes and Aurora Sinistra was running late.  She had been in the library reading and had naturally got so caught up in her reading that she lost track of time; before she realized it was almost time for supper, or for lunch, as she liked to call it.  She rushed through the halls with her robes billowing in a very Snape-like manner.  She composed herself and walked through the large doors of the great hall and up to the head table.  Much to her dismay the only chair available was next to Severus Snape, her all-time favorite person.  She grimaced as she took the seat next to him and he scowled in his response.

"Just great," she muttered, "I get to sit next to Severus, watch me sneer, Snape."

"How childish of you, but to be expected.  Did it take you long to come up with that one?" he sneered and she just glared at the potions master.  "Why are you late, get lost on the way down the stairs?"

"For someone who never sees the light of day you should be the one to talk." Sinistra retorted.

"I never see daylight, you should talk, but then you do have the brain capacity of a flobberworm," he spat.

"You're not up to your usual par Snape, what's wrong still sober, you brainless mongrel?" came the last remark before Albus entered the hall.  The headmaster looked at his staff and his eyes rested on his two anti-social professors; who couldn't even be in the same room for more than five minutes without starting something.  Who had the brilliant idea to allow those two to sit near each other, he asked himself as he watched the glares and sneers that they shot each other.  

His staff expertly ignored the constant bickering that was taking place on one end of the table, everyone except the new defense teacher.  They would be ignored until Sinistra would smack Snape on the back of his head, which he would deserve because he knew exactly which button to press and delighted in pressing it.  And it was no secret that Sinistra enjoyed smacking him.  The only one who paid any mind to them was the headmaster and the new teachers were always shocked by their behavior, and Professor Lupin was no different, but he chalked it up to Snape being a greasy git.  

Later in his office the headmaster decided that he was going to do something about Severus Snape and Aurora Sinistra, because they behaved like an old married couple and it could be quite unnerving at times.  Not to mention the fact that this had been going on ever since Sinistra came to Hogwarts five years ago as a teacher.

It was well known that Professor Sinistra was painfully shy and that it took her a while to come out of her shell.  It was also well known that she had a temper and Snape brought it out in full undying glory.  She was only a few years younger than him and the marauders.  So she had been drawn into a conversation with Remus Lupin.  They had stopped in the hall near the stairwell where they continued their conversation until they were interrupted by the familiar cadence of Severus Snape prowling the hall.  Now let it be said that Lupin and Sinistra were not blocking the hall in anyway.  As he walked by them he went out of hid way to bump into Sinistra.

"Watch where your going Snape," she growled as he sneered at her.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't block the hall."  He stood his ground as she walked closer to him with her eyes narrowing as she clenched her teeth.

"We were NOT blocking the hall you nitwit," she said through clenched teeth.  "There was plenty of room for you to go around us."

"My _sincerest_ apologies, Aurora," he spat sarcastically, " but I failed to notice _you_ standing there until it was too late."

"You know Severus, if your not careful you may wake to find yourself lacking your manhood," she threatened twirling her wand in her right hand as she stared him in the eyes.

"That a threat, woman," he sneered, and then her eyes flashed at his back as he turned on his heel and stalked down the stairs towards his rooms. 

"That is if you are a man!" she called after him and delighted in seeing his back stiffen as he continued down the stairs.

"Does he always treat you that way?" Remus asked after watching their fight.

"Yes, that is the special I-cant-stand-your-presence sneer that he gives only to me.  It's oddly satisfying.  However Albus seems to be under the impression that it's parallel to the idea of the little boy pulling the ponytail of the girl he has a crush on.  I am under the impression that the headmaster has cracked and should be in St. Mungo's." She said giving him a bright smile before she retired to the astronomy tower to do some work.

 Dumbledore had a plan and now all he had to do was put it in action.  He had no idea on how to get the two of them in a room alone together.  Then about two months later after watching them fight after a staff meeting he had an epiphany.  So one day in early November he sent Severus a request.  This request asked Snape to join the headmaster in his office at half past nine on that Thursday night.  He knew that Severus would be there and then he sent the same message to Sinistra.  Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days she had either early or no classes.  As luck would have it neither of them suspected a thing.  He told them each to just enter his office and that not to worry if he was not there because he had to deal with something personal.  Snape got there first and gave the password that happened to be "peeps" this week.  He went and sat in one of the chairs and waited patiently for the headmaster to show.

"Peeps," Sinistra said softly and went up to the headmaster's office.  She walked through the door, "Headmaster are you here?"

"What in the name of all things holy are you doing here?" came the smooth voice of her nemesis from in front of the desk.

"I have a meeting with the headmaster," she said looking at her watch, "right now."

The minute she said that the heavy door slammed shut and in the distance they head Peeves' laughter ringing through the hallways.

"PEEVES!" Severus shouted, "don't make me tell the baron."

"Can you stop being a dork and stop threatening the ghosts and help me open the door." Aurora snapped.  

"Have you tried magic?"

"Don't you dare patronize me Severus Snape." She said whirling on him and pointing her wand at his chest.  Now as everyone questions the sanity of Albus Dumbledore for locking these two professors in his office, where there were small items that could be thrown easily as well as pointed objects.   That and both had their wands on them, and they happened to be fine duelers.

"Did I offend you, you incompetent wench?"

"Gee, that's creative you idiotic pinhead, what happened did the grease in your hair finally choke out the last living brain cell?" she sneered an almost exact replica of Snape's sneer as his eyes narrowed on her face.

"You should talk you, inept dunderhead."

"This isn't one of your lessons, you callous jackass, you can't scare me anymore."

"What happened Sinistra, look in the mirror, lord knows that your face is the most frightening thing I have ever seen."

"You son of a bitch," she said as she slapped him, "can't you see that I am busy trying to get us out of here while you sit on your arse like the lazy brute you are.

"Why you little cloddish tart, you are the most infuriating, hideous excuse for a human I have ever seen."

"Look in the mirror lately, you overgrown rodent, or have you broken them all," Sinistra shouted back.  "At least I have a reflection."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you insolent hag, now move over so that I can get us out of here, you dim-witted child."

"The door is warded, you brainless buffoon."

"Well I would rather try to escape than spend any more time than I have to in your nauseating presence."

"It's not like I desire to attempt to make conversation with a thick-headed bastard that can't string a coherent sentence together unless he is completely sloshed."

"Why you pea-brained…"

"Stuff it you little shit, I really don't give a fuck what you have to say."

The two of them loved to fight and this one quickly developed in to a full-blown shouting match.  It ended with them standing inches apart, both breathing heavily and glaring at the other one.  As Sinistra looked in Snape's eyes she saw the mixed emotions that she felt.  

Then without warning she reached up and grabbed his hair and pulled his face down for a crushing kiss.  He responded with fervor and pulled her closer to him as he fought for control of the kiss.  She wrapped her other arm around his neck until he broke the kiss.  Snape dropped panting into the chair and Sinistra slumped on to the desk in front of him; neither breaking eye contact with the other.  They sat there staring at each other for a few long minutes.

"Um, Aurora, do you want to..." his voice trailed off.

"Want to what?" she softly asked breaking eye contact to look at her hands.  She looked at him when she felt his intense stare on her.  She nodded before he pulled her onto his lap.  He ran his fingers through her dark red hair before he reclaimed her lips.

A while later they decided to stop snogging and try the door.  Much to their surprise it opened.  Without a spared glance Severus walked down to his dungeons running over the events of the night in his mind.  He left a slightly confused Sinistra standing there feeling a little jilted.  With one last glare she walked up to her rooms.

The next day she avoided Snape like the plague.  Not that it was very difficult, being that they lived in opposite parts of the castle.  The only time that she had to see him was at supper.  She successfully ignored him except for the initial glare that they share at the beginning of the meal.  That night as she was patrolling outside, her head was naturally in the stars; she literally bumped in to Severus.  She groaned with the initial contact.

"You twit, can't you see without a telescope, or maybe do you need your prescription checked." He sneered, but his comments lacked his usual spite.  She straightened her glasses and glared at him.

"So sorry to run into you Sev," she said using one of his many-hated nicknames, " I must have been blinded by the grease from your hair shining in the moonlight."

"Put a lid on your drivel, you banshee."

"Leave me alone, you incorrigible hole-dwelling pansy."

"Of all the asinine things to come out of that empty space you call a head that was by far the most foolish thing that I have ever heard, but we need to talk about yesterday and that repulsive thing you call a kiss."

"What about it?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I don't know."  They both stood there staring at their feet.

"Did you mind?" she whispered.

"Mind what...oh, that, not really, I guess," he stammered mentally slapping himself for showing weakness, he later blamed it on the moonlight.

"Do you think we will ever do it again?"

"I certainly hope not," he sighed and turned away.

"Severus," he heard her soft voice call him and felt her hand on his back before he turned around, "one last time?"

He turned and kissed her under the moonlight; neither of them noticed the person in the window smiling as he watched them.  Albus knew that was needed for someone to give fate a push.  

~The End


End file.
